Love at First Night
by Epsilonhedgehog3
Summary: A mysterious hedgehog appears after a long period of peace. Is he good, evil, or just wishing for something new to come into his life? Find out in the epic tale of love.
1. Love at First Night

My first story please be alittle bit reasonable since this will be a Fanfic about some Sonic characters, and some of my own. All Sonic characters used in this Fanfic are owned by Sega. Yay I got to sound official!

**Chapter 1**

This is a story of 5 years after the events of Sonic The Hedgehog 06 happened, two Hedgehogs appear in the distance unknown to Sonic, and his friends, yet they seem different like they are not from this world.

"My life always was a mystery, I guess the past is no different." Said the teal furred hedgehog wandering through the past with his brother by his side. Epsilon was always a wondering person, mostly about emotions, and love. He never felt love before, yet he always knew it was there.

"Yeah, your life was a mystery before I found it out." Said the white furred hedgehog, not bare like his brother, he wore a black jacket, gloves that cut off at the knuckle, blue jeans, and a white blue striped shirt. Epsilon's brother Burn always did like to point out the obvious, and be very naive at times, yet he has a kind heart when it comes to people he cares about.

"Oh come on Burn, we've been in the past for 3 minutes and you're already starting to annoy me." Said Epsilon to his older brother.

"This place is dull and boring, not like the future, we had everything there. Why come back here?" Said Burn questionly.

"Well, no one really paid attention to me there." Epsilon showed some bit of worry in his words, which caused Burn to look to him with slight curiousity.

"What do you mean nobody paid attention to you? You had friends all over the place." Said Burn with a chuckle coming from his lips.

"Please, I'll go off on my own for now, you can go back to the future if you want." Epsilon sounded very aggrivated at the moment, which tempted Burn to leave.

As Burn left, Epsilon decided to wander on his own, looking at the trees covered in snow looking for a place to stay for the night, then he saw a small group of people ahead. It was Sonic and his friends, they were all there except for Shadow he was more or less doing his own thing. Epsilon decided to approach them warm heartedly not wanting to startle them.

"Um, hey, mind if I camp with you guys?" Said Epsilon asking Sonic in a questionable tone.

"Sure I guess, what happened, you get lost out here?" Asked Sonic in a retaliating question.

Epsilon knew he couldn't say where he was from as it would cause a paradox in time, which could have disasterous consiquences. He had to think of a small lie so he could keep his identity secret. As he did the others were staring as him blankly, he became nervous and began to sweat uncontrolably.

"Y-yeah, I got lost out here. I was just taking a stroll and I managed to get out here." Epsilon said thinking he didn't make a good impression due to his nervous-ness in his voice.

"Well, that's good enough for me. Take a seat, Shadow's not going to use it." Sonic said happily as the group just stared upon Epsilon. Knuckles having the most awkward look of them all.

"You know, besides the fur coloring, and those shoes, you look alot like Shadow if you think about it." Knuckles said out of curiosity of Epsilon's response.

"Well, I'm just...me I guess." Said Epsilon still nervous about the current setting.

"Come to think of it, you're right, he does look like Shadow, doesn't he Sonic?" Amy asked Sonic with some question in her tone as well.

"Hmm...Well let's not bother him with so many questions. I mean I'd get all nervous too if I had to go through an inquisition like that!" Sonic said, as the others went into laughter. But Epsilon remained silent, his gaze slowly creeping onto the group as it finally stopped onto one. The pink hedgehog, Amy Rose, Epsilon never felt something like this before it was like his heart skipped a beat just seeing her laugh.

"So...Mind if I get to ask your names?" Epsilon asked with a gulp coming from his throat.

"I'm Sonic, the fastest hedgehog in the world!" Sonic said gloating as Knuckles closed his eyes halfly to his cockyness.

"My name's Knuckles." Knuckles said respectively to Epsilon.

"I'm Tails." Said Tails following suit with Knuckles.

"And I'm Amy, Amy Rose, it's nice to meet you..." Amy paused as she had never met Epsilon before in a gesture to get him to say his name.

"Oh! I'm Epsilon, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Epsilon said in a respective voice showing he has confidence in meeting these new people.

"Wow, you have pretty eyes you know that Epsilon?" Amy said with a giggle coming from her lips.

Epsilon blushed to what Amy had said, nodding in response. The night went further on as Epsilon told everyone about stories of a far off land, where he "comes from" yet still they looked at him in astonishment, and awe. The night passed as though it were minutes, making all of the people there then fall asleep. Yet Epsilon had stayed awake, he wandered from the camp just as Shadow fell asleep to a nearby lake. But did he know that someone was following him.

"The night sure is beautiful isn't it?" Said a voice behind him, which is vaguely familiar just as it was heard not too long ago.

"Huh?" Epsilon said turning to see Amy standing there by a tree, with her face showing a smile as she walked next to him standing in front of the lake right beside him.

"I asked if the night is beautiful or not." Amy said giggling to the dumbfounded look on Epsilon's face.

"Oh, right, I guess it is." Epsilon surely showed signs of being nervous, but Amy didn't mind, they just met of course so nothing could do much harm.

The night went further on as Epsilon went to sleep, and Amy did as well shortly after. Then as day break arose, the sun shined over the camp waking everyone.

"Good morning, everyone!" Sonic said blaring his voice out like a megaphone.

"Jeez...Do you have to be so loud Sonic?" Asked Tailed waking up with a tired look on his face.

"Yes, do you?" Shadow also asked.

"Well of course I do, because if you guys wouldn't wake up, who would I race with?" Sonic asked in a cocky tone of voice.

"Why not ask that other person? Umm...Epsilon." Tails said confused and wondering if Epsilon would have the courage.

"Huh? Me? Why?" Epsilon asked rather nervous to the future challenge that Sonic basically proposed to him.

"Aww, c'mon it's just a little race, you scared or somethin'?" Said Sonic mockingly towards Epsilon.

"I'm not scared. I just don't wanna beat you so bad you'll be coughing up dust bunnies!" Said Epsilon in retaliation.

"Oooh, it's a done deal then, first one up to that mountain wins." Sonic said in a confident tone, as he prepped himself down.

"Alright, this will be a piece of cake." Said Epsilon cocky as well.

As the hedgehogs began their race everyone stared in awe at the two as Epsilon kept up with Sonic. As they all knew only Shadow was able to keep up with Sonic, and it was still barely. As the race progressed Sonic began to press himself harder as Epsilon taunted him with repeated yawns and laughs. Out of all the group Amy was the most amazed by Epsilon's speed, it was as though it was love that first night.


	2. The Rose and The Thorn

Woohoo let's get this ball rolling, keep the story going. All characters not owned by me belong to Sega with their respective copyrights.

**Chapter 2**

As the race came to a close is was a close finish by Epsilon who beat Sonic by an inch if that at best. Shadow was unimpressed, neither was Knuckles as to be expected, Tails, and Amy were shocked to see that. Yet Amy was also admiring Epsilon for his speed, and he wasn't as cocky as Sonic, yet she could not forget her feelings for him.

Later that day as camp was drawn to a close Epsilon said bye to everyone but he heard a voice while he turned to walk away. He also heard foot steps running to him. It was Amy she wanted to say something to him, yet he was too nervous to talk to the girl he has a crush on.

"Why don't you come stay with me tonight? It's dangerous to walk alone." Amy asked Epsilon as he became even more nervous than before.

"Uhh..I don't kn--" Before he could finish Amy cut him off in the middle of his sentence.

"No, you're coming with me and that's final!" Amy shouted being as demanding as possible to the teal colored hedgehog.

"Y-y-yes Ma'am!" Said Epsilon nervously as he followed the group along the path.

"So, anyone have any wake ups in the night?" Knuckles asked the group as he walked forward.

"None for me." Said Sonic as he kept moving.

"None for me either Knuckles." Said Tails as he followed Sonic.

"I know Epsilon and Amy did." Said Shadow walking a distance from the group.

"Ohoho! A late night romance?" Asked Sonic using his cocky attitude to his advantage.

"N-n-no that's not it at all!" Epsilon said nervously, his head beginning to sweat as his heart felt as though it skipped a beat as he looked to Amy blushing abit to Sonic's words.

"And what if it was Sonic? You don't have to tease him about it!" Amy shouted to Sonic, which made everyone shut up in an instant, yet there was a flame between the two hedgehogs which just made the group more curious about them.

Amy and Epsilon held hands on their walk with the group, making Knuckles, and Sonic chuckle to their actions, as Amy groaned abit to the chuckling. Then before they reached town the white hedgehog appeared in his trademark black jacket, blue jeans, blue striped shirt, and cut off gloves. It was Epsilon's brother, Burn, as his right hand moved out stopping the group as his left remained on his hip in a fist.

"You guys have to wait here for a sec, I need to talk to lover boy for a minute." Said Burn looking to Epsilon with a quirked brow.

"Okay, you can, Epsilon we'll wait here for you." Said Amy releasing Epsilon's hand.

Burn walked with Epsilon a small distance away from the group as he shoved him abit making the group alert, as Epsilon fell to the ground. Sonic and Knuckles rushed over quickly as Shadow thought it best to stay out of the affair. Burn raised his left hand with it emitting a strange color, a flame to be exact as he threw it before Epsilon with it barely reaching his face before he pulled it back like a yo-yo.

"Epsilon, I challenge you to a Telekenetic Showdown!" Burn exclaimed as he looked to Epsilon.

"Hmph...Fine, we'll do this then." Epsilon agreed as he stood onto his feet a distance from Burn, as he moved his right hand making the group stay back.

"Epsilon, I'll be rooting for you!" Amy shouted as Epsilon grew more confident through this as to beat his older brother.

The fight began as Epsilon opened with Cryokenesis, as Burn countered with his more powerful Pyrokenesis. The battle waged on until...Epsilon was struck by a flame which burned his chest deeply, as he laid onto the ground Shadow constricted Burn's movements by using Chaos Control then tieing his hands together. Amy rushed to Epsilon's side as his eyes slowly grew dimmer with each second.

"A-A-Amy..?" Epsilon said wearily from his weakened state of the wound on his chest.

"Epsilon you'll be alright! I promise!" Amy said holding Epsilon in her arms as they fled the scene with Epsilon being rushed to Amy's home as the others followed.

"Is he gonna be alright, Amy?" Sonic asked abit worried about Epsilon.

"I don't know, but I hope so." Amy told Sonic, with her lip quivering from the sadness showing she had love in her heart for the new Hedgehog.

"Amy, you love him don't you?" Sonic asked, as Epsilon groaned on the bed which was in Amy's room.

Amy didn't answer, she remained silent unable to muster up the courage to tell Sonic about her feelings for Epsilon.

Days passed and Epsilon slowly recovered, slowly but surely he recovered. Weakened still there was nothing more for them to do but wait, as this thorn and rose may be conjoined one day, some how.


	3. The Suprising Revelation

Sorry about Chapter 2 being so short, but I made it like that for suspense. All character are not owned by me, besides Epsilon and Burn that is. And here we go drum roll...Suspense, dun dun dun!

**Chapter 3**

Weeks had passed since the incident with Epsilon and Burn's fight. Yet there is one thing, Epsilon is in the hospital since his wounds haven't recovered yet. Amy was by his bedside with her eyes teary from not being able to see him awake in weeks. The doctors removed her from the room and made her wait outside of the operating room. She nodded and wandered around, looking for a good gift to find for her new love.

"Woooow, that rose is really pretty." Said Amy looking at the rose, it was red, symbolizing love as it was in flower talk.

"Do you like it? I raised those flowers myself." Said the gardener that walked to Amy.

"How much do you want for it?" Amy asked to gardener hoping it wouldn't be too much.

"Well, since it is for one you love, you can have it for free." The gardener smiled, as Amy cheered happily walking back into the hospital as she sat into the waiting room.

The intercom kicked on as the doctor said "Amy Rose please report to the operating room, it is important you hear." The doctor spoke as Amy walked into the operating room, as the doctor looked to her frowning abit from the current situation.

"Amy, you have to know this, your friend...He will never wake up again, it seems the burns were too severe. His heart is still beating but his mind just won't respond." The doctor said as Amy began to form tears into her eyes from the sorrow of losing her new loved one.

"This just can't be happening.." Amy said as the doctor nodded telling her in movement that it was true.

"You might want to get your friends so they can hear this as well." The doctor ordered as Amy left the operating room still crying.

As Amy left the operating room, the white hedgehog appeared again, Burn went into the operating room as the doctor tried to push him away. Burn moved the doctor forcefully as he took Epsilon over his shoulder and fled from the operating room. By the time Sonic and the other got there Epsilon was already gone. The Doctor stood up and told them the situation, Amy was in more tears than before. Unable to hide her emotions any longer, she loved Epsilon after weeks of caring and nurturing for him. Sonic and Shadow quickly fled the scene trying to find the white hedgehog, as they quickly found him in the woods.

"What do you guys want?" Burn said to the two hedgehogs.

"We're here for Epsilon he has a person who cares for him now." Shadow said with some force in his voice, jumping to conclusions.

"Right, do you guys even know he's my brother?" As Burn said that, Sonic and Shadow grew into a shocked state of mind, wondering if he was even telling the truth.

"How do we know you're not lieing?" Sonic scolded.

"Well if I wasn't I wouldn't know if he had telekenesis." Burn said, as Sonic looked to Shadow, as they nodded to each other.

"Good point, so what are you doing with him?" Sonic said questiongly.

"I'm going to heal him, I have pyrokenesis, which means since burns usually cause heating up of the body which rots skin. I can take the heat back and he'll be fully recovered." Burn told them the entire situation as the two nodded in agreement.

As Burn set his right hand onto Epsilon's chest he slowly opened his eyes as the pain miraculously went away. Like as if someone rubbed ice and aloe all over his chest and the pain was numbed.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted running to the four as she saw Epsilon stand up, running to him embracing him in a hug.

"I was so worried about you Epsilon, I thought you were dead because of your burns." Amy also said to Epsilon.

"Well..Amy I haven't been completely honest with you guys..or even anyone besides Burn." Epsilon said as the others stared at him in shock. He explained the whole story, who he was, where he was from, yet one thing remained a mystery. His parents, who were they? Yet that is for another story for another time. Epsilon looked down ashamed, as he had to lie for him to have friends that were like those he's never had before.

"H-how could you?!" Amy shouted slapping Epsilon across his face.

"Amy, I'm sor--" Before he could finish his sentence she cut him off again.

"No, sorry isn't going to cut it! I'm going home!" Amy shouted once more, and left as Epsilon watched her walk ashamed still.

"Ouch, love can be hard, well you can crash with me tonight Epsilon." Sonic said with a snicker in his voice.

"O-oh..Alright, thanks Sonic." Epsilon said rather discouraged at how he felt.

After staying with Sonic for some time, Burn, and Epsilon grew rather confortable in the past, yet Epsilon had other things on his mind. The months flew by like days, and it was Winter, precisely 5 days before Christmas, Epsilon had to think of something so he could gain Amy's affection back, just to see her talk to him again would make him happy. He hasn't seen her in months, she's been too busy talking with Rouge, since they were close friends. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sonic asked before he opened the door.

"It's me you idiot." Said Knuckles making Sonic grow abit steamed.

"Well what are you hear for?" Sonic continued throwing questions wondering if it was a plot by someone.

"I have three invitations for Amy's Christmas party, apparantly they're for you, Burn, and Epsilon." Knuckles said as Epsilon, and Burn quickly opened the door accepting the invites.

"Alright, see you later guys." Knuckles waved while he left Sonic's house as they waved back. Epsilon and Burn looking at the invitations with some curiousity.

The days passed by as the night finally came, the night of the Christmas party, the three were very nervous about the situation not knowing what to wear or even do at the party.

"Uh, Sonic? How do I look?" Epsilon came out in black dress pants, and a black dress shirt that buttoned at the middle.

"Wow! You look great!" Burn said with his eyes wide, with his clothes light blue, in baggy pants, and his black jacket. Not wanting to look too formal, same with Sonic who agreed with Burn. The party was coming closer and closer, yet before they get to the door the find an unexpected surprise.


	4. The Grand Night

Well it seems the last chapter didn't make much sense. Because of course the unexpected surprise, but of course it will be revealed shortly. All character owned by SEGA except for my own.

**Chapter 4**

As the three hedgehogs approached Amy's house they saw something that was amiss, Shadow was at the door, but with an odd look on his face. Looking directly at Sonic he had a glare, like he had the intent to kill him, yet the look changed when he offered out his left hand.

"Where are your invites?" Shadow said as he took the invites from the three hedgehogs.

"Come on in." Shadow said once more, as he opened the door to Amy's house which was decorated with her Christmas tree, lights, etc. typical things that a person would have a day before Christmas. I mean with the current situation Epsilon was the most concerned, butterflies in his stomach, feeling uneasy mostly because he is worried this was a plot for Amy to get back at him for basically breaking her heart for lieing to her.

"Oh, hi guys!" Amy said waving to everyone as they all arrived.

"Now then, what's the agenda?" Burn said as Epsilon looked to him with an agrrovated look.

"Well, I think we'll play a game first, then probably open some presents."

"Sounds like a blast." Sonic said as cocky as ever towards the word game.

"What's the game is the real question." Knuckles said with a sigh coming from his lips.

"Yeah, a real point there Knux." Sonic said as the whole group looked to Amy as she showed a confused look on her face.

"Um...How's Truth or Dare sound?" Amy said as everyone looked to each other and nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good to me." Epsilon said sheepishly as he sat down next to Burn to feel more reassured.

"Well I'll go first!" Sonic shouted making the crowd seem less assured to play.

"I pick...Epsilon, Truth or Dare?" The cobalt Hedgehog pointed to Epsilon as the teal hedgehog waved his hands from side to side showing he was nervous.

"W-w-what?! Me? Uhh...Dare?" Epsilon said remaining nervous.

"Alright, I dare you to kiss Amy!" Sonic shouted once more, as he pointed to Amy as she blushed from the thought as her mind still had memories of Epsilon.

"Uhh...Alright." Epsilon said as he leaned over to Amy as she blushed, along with Epsilon with their lips touching, for a long moment then Amy pulled back slowly, as she looked to him.

"Well, that was interesting, someone is in love!" Sonic said mockingly.

"I know how Epsilon feels." Silver said sitting in the circle as well his hand in Blaze's as they sat next to each other, with Knuckles looking to them blinking abit.

"Well Epsilon ask somebody." Burn said with a chuckle coming from his mouth.

"Oh, alright, Knuckles, Truth or Dare?" Epsilon said, as Knuckles sighed.

"Dare." Knuckles had confidence in his voice as Epsilon chuckled, Burn leaning over whispering into his ear.

"Hmm...That's a good one, Knuckles, I dare you to kiss Rouge." Epsilon also had confidence in his voice. Everyone had confidence in their voice, Knuckles lit up like a Christmas tree in blush his face fully red as he kissed Rouge, then pulling back, coughing.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad Knuckles, calm down." Burn laughed as everyone else joined in the laughter.

The night pressed on further as everyone left yet Amy stopped Epsilon looking at him with a slight bit of curiousity in her eyes as she hugged him, with love and care in her hug.

Well there you have it, it's finally over, the love went though and just at Christmas, talk about anticlimatic, eh? To all of the readers thanks for reading it, be sure to tell me if you liked it. :D


End file.
